User talk:InsightfulLad
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the HATE page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:07, May 29, 2015 (UTC) PASTA Hey broseph I'm just here to say hi and good job on your Richard story. Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:14, May 29, 2015 (UTC) RE: Story Hey InsightfulLad, Your story was deleted because of plot issues which meant that it wasn't up to our quality standards. The plotline itself was very cliche, so much so that it could be said it follows the "Jeff formula", in which a child is bullied and responds to this by becoming a deranged serial killer. This plot is so overused that we no longer allow stories that follow it. Additionally, there are a couple of issues with the plot. For example, if Richard's father detested him so much, would he not inform the police when he found that Richard had tortured a cat? With regards to Richard's first kill, the bully, why was Richard never convicted for this? The police have methods, such as forensics, of discerning murderers, especially when they're so "up close and personal" as beating someone to death with a rock, and many could have testified that Richard was regularly bullied by the other kid. Why does Richard think that going to New York will prevent the police from catching him? While I'm not from the USA, I'm pretty sure there is some co-operation between police forces in different states, and that going to NY would have no impact on whether or not he would be captured. In the last few paragraphs, you switch from past to present tense, even though you're still explaining the same event, which makes things very difficult to follow. Hope I've been of some help. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:08, May 30, 2015 (UTC)